el comienzo de un romance
by yucenkio
Summary: El amor florece entre Aj y Dashie, pero esto además de felicidad hace aflorar sentimientos desconocidos
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo de un Romance…El comienzo de los problemas

El sol comenzaba a destellar en Ponyville, y el gallo a cantar en el gran rancho Sweet Apple Acres, en donde su más esmerada trabajadora comienza su día…

-que esplendoroso día- dice la rubia pony mirando desde la ventana de su habitación el esplendoroso sol lanzando sus rayitos sobre ella

-¡HERMANA! ¡A DESAYUNAR!- grita la pequeña Applebloom desde el primer piso por la escalera

-¡OK! ¡YA VOY!- respondo

Luego de arreglarme y desayunar salgo de la casa para comenzar a recolectar las deliciosas manzanas para vender el día de hoy, y pienso mirando hacia el cielo…" ¿en dónde te encuentras mi querido arcoíris? Con lo rápido que vuelas es difícil encontrarte, no sabes lo feliz que me haría el que estuvieses siempre corriendo a mí lado…"

-Hermana, despierta, hay que recolectar las manzanas- me dice mi hermano con su lenta voz

-sí, lo siento, estaba divagando-

-Applejack, has estado muy extraña estos días, soy tu hermano, puedes confiar en mí y contarme si hay algo que te inquieta o te molesta, sé que soy lento pero veré qué puedo hacer para ayudarte- dijo lentamente mi hermano mientras recolectábamos las más jugosas manzanas

-no es que me inquiete o me moleste pero…hermano a ti ¿Qué pasaría si a Rainbow Dash le gustaras?-

-¡¿Pero qué pregunta es esa Applejack? JAJAJA- respondió muerto de la risa big Mac

-¡es que!- replique exaltada- Estos días Rainbow Dash ha estado posando su nube sobre el rancho y se queda mucho tiempo mirando hacia abajo, creo que es a ti a quien mira…ella cree que no me doy cuenta , pero si me doy, tal vez no se quiera declarar por mi o algo por el estilo…-

-JAJAJAJAJA- lanzo una carcajada Big Mac- ¿mirándome? ¿A mí? JAJAJAJA ¿declararse? JAJAJAJA, que me haces reír hermanita, a ti de verdad te falta confianza en ti misma- fue lo último que dijo mi hermano antes de irse a entregarle algunas manzanas a mi abuela para el postre del almuerzo

Luego del almuerzo mi hermano me dio la tarde libre con la excusa de que "Creo que necesitas tiempo para reflexionar, yo hare tus tareas"

-Que habrá querido decir con "te falta confianza en ti misma" y "creo que necesitas reflexionar" ¡¿Qué clases de bobadas son esas?- refunfuñaba en voz alta mientras caminaba entre los manzaneros del rancho

-Solo te quería dar tiempo para descansar-

-¡¿Descansar? ¡Yo no necesito descansar! Odio estar sola…no me gusta cuando no estoy trabajando y no estoy con… ¿¡espera quien está ahí!-grite asustada

-soy yo- salió frente a mi cara de cabeza el arcoíris quien escondida desde los arboles escuchaba mis pensamientos en voz alta

- es de mala educación escuchar los pensamientos de otros- dije enojada, más que con ella conmigo mismo por estar a punto de revelar mi secreto

- no seas así, yo solo venia a buscarte, no te veía hace mucho tiempo…- dijo algo triste Rainbow

- ¿Me extrañabas?- pregunte algo nerviosa tratando de ocultar la felicidad que me daban sus palabras

-¡pues claro! ¿Quién más tiene la capacidad para jugar conmigo a la par en los deportes?- respondió sincera la Pegaso

-aah es solo por eso…- pase de ella quien seguía de cabeza

-¡oye espera! Dije que vine a buscarte ¿no quieres ir conmigo dónde las chicas?-

-no, gracias no estoy de humor- dije luego de recostarme en el pasto

-¡Wow! Qué lugar más maravilloso ¡Qué vista!-

Sin querer había guiado a Rainbow Dash hasta mi lugar favorito, la colina donde se ve todo Sweet Apple Acres, y en donde me recuesto a pensar, descansar y meditar

-¡Vamos AJ! ¡Vamos a divertirnos con las chicas!- trataba de animarme mientras revoloteaba a mi alrededor

-no tengo ánimos Dashie, hoy no es un buen día-

-¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo en el rancho? ¿Peleaste con tu hermano o algo por el estilo?- pregunto preocupada mientras dejo de revolotear y se recostó a mi lado la Pegaso

-no, no es nada de eso pero…hay algo que me está inquietando aun cuando le dije a mí hermano que no…-

- ¿y qué es?-

-pues…dime Rainbow Dash ¿A ti te gusta mi hermano?-

-¡¿Qué?- pregunto exaltada Dashie

-es que estos días he visto que posas tu nube sobre el rancho y te quedas mirándolo…-

La Pegaso paso de un celeste a un rojo manzana mientras me miraba atónita, para mí eso fue un completo sí…

Rainbow Dash desvío la mirada, nos quedamos en silencio, un dolor en mi interior estaba a punto de hacerme llorar, no podía creer que a Dashie le gustara mi hermano… no podía creerlo ahora jamás podría declararle mis…

-¿Y qué dirías si te dijera qué a quien miraba no era a tu hermano si no a ti?-interrumpió mis pensamientos Dashie quien hablaba al mismo tono que Fluttershy

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-responde- dijo a secas sin mirarme a la cara

-pues no lo sé…no sé qué te diría…-

- me voy- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba la Pegaso con cabeza gacha

-¡Detente! ¡déjame terminar!-

La Pegaso se detuvo

-no sé qué te diría, pero me sentiría muy feliz…ya que…¡te amo Rainbow Dash! ¡ y no me importa si te gusta mi hermano, no puedo dejar de ocultarte estos sentimientos! Por favor déjame seguir amándote en silencio…no los molestare a ti y a mi hermano…-dije con lágrimas recorriendo mis ojos a borbotones la tristeza me invadía al punto de que ya no pude mantenerme en pie

-¡tonta!- fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir a Rainbow abrazándome con fuerza

-¡¿pero qué…?-

- ¡yo también te amo tonta!…me haces tan feliz con tus palabras ¿estabas celosa? ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta de que a quien amo es a ti? Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo tanto que al abrazarte se me estremece todo mi cuerpo…-

-Dashie…-volví a llorar- estoy tan feliz…no me sueltes…no me sueltes nunca más en tu vida…porque con tu declaración yo jamás lo hare-

-¡por supuesto que nunca te soltare! Si esto es lo que siempre he querido, sin ti…mis alas no podrían volver a volar-

Luego de tanta palabra cargada de sentimientos concretamos nuestra relación con un apasionado beso que hizo que se detuviera el tiempo para nosotras, a pequeños ratos nos separábamos solo para tomar un poco de aire y seguirnos besando, acostadas en la hierba, Dashie sobre mi me acariciaba con ternura todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir, susurrándome palabras de amor en el oído y besándome en partes que me hacían lanzar gritos de éxtasis, su lengua, sus labios, su respiración recorriendo mi cuerpo mi cuerpo me intoxicaba a tal punto de estar a punto de desmayarme.

-AJ, tócame tú también- me dijo oído

-está bien-

La bese y la recosté sobre la hierba, esta vez yo arriba, besaba todo su cuerpo disfrutando de su calor, textura y delicioso sabor, especialmente esa parte donde su sabroso liquido me hacía enloquecer…

-no puedo más AJ, tengo que hacerlo- me lanzo hacia atrás he insertó en mi su casco

-AAHH- grite de dolor

- lo siento AJ, no quiero hacerte daño pero ya no puedo detenerme…estar dentro de ti es tan…- me dijo respirando con dificultad Rainbow

-no te preocupes…no duele tanto, se me pasara, además ahora estamos unidas, unidas para siempre-

-eres tan sexy y tierna Aj, no sabes cuantas noche soñé con esto- me beso cálidamente-me comenzare a mover

-ok-

El éxtasis recorría cara espacio de mi ser y no podía callar mis gritos de placer, Rainbow también gritaba de placer, su cara era tan sexy y sus movimientos cada vez más me hacían llegar al orgasmo absoluto

-AAAHH- Gritamos a la vez, nos vinimos a la vez y nos desmayamos a la vez…


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente…

El sol comenzaba a destellar en Ponyville, y el gallo a cantar en el gran rancho Sweet Apple Acres, pero esta vez su más esmerada trabajadora no quería comenzar su día…

-uuuhg!- gemí con dolor- me duele la cabeza, me siento tan atochada de…- su color anaranjado cambio a un rojo brillante luego de ver su entrepierna- necesito un baño- dije avergonzada

-¿uuh? ¿Ya es de día?- pregunto el arcoíris de Pegaso que recién despertaba… a mi lado

-sí, ¿"dormiste bien"?- pregunte con dulzura

-sí, "dormí" excelente y ¿tu?-

-también- nos besamos

-te amo- pronuncio mientras me miraba fijamente con sus brillantes ojos- eres tan hermosa…y más con eso rayos de sol que te hacen parecer un ángel

-¡hay! ¡No digas más que me sonrojas!- dije riendo de la felicidad-yo también te amo eres la luz en mi vida y la que le da belleza a mis aventuras

Nos volvimos a besar

Besarla, tocarla, acariciarla y decirle dulces palabras…es todo por lo que siempre había soñado. Tenerla a mí lado y que me amara siempre había sido un sueño muy distanciado de la realidad pero desde anoche ese sueño se convirtió en mi presente.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!- se lanzo sobre mí la Pegaso

-¡no! ¡no! ¡no!- grite pero ya era demasiado tarde con su abrazo

*escurre*

-¿Qué te sucede? estas muy roja-

-nada- dije avergonzaba mientras me levantaba a mí y a ella- solo necesito un baño- comencé a caminar

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto Dashie quien estaba detrás de mi

-¡¿Qué es qué?- pregunte exaltada

-esta cosa blanca que sale de tu…- introdujo su mano en mi entrepierna

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaa!- grite

-¡upps! Ya sé que es- dijo riendo

- ¡eres una pervertida! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡¿y ahora que haces?- grite con euforia

-me limpio la mano- dijo extraña como si tuviera algo en la boca, en este caso su mano

-¡!¿Con tu boca? ¡loca! ¡no hagas eso!-estaba en el precipicio del desmayo

-es dulce- dijo luego de "limpiarse" con una sonrisa en su cara

-¡estas desquiciada! ¡Por pervertida no haremos nunca más "eso"!- Grite mientras corría a toda velocidad hacía la casa

-¡ ¿Qué? ¡No seas así! ¡Que mala!- grito mientras me perseguía- ¡al menos bañémonos juntas!

-¡NO! ¡Esto es demasiado, pervertida!-

Solo rió con mucha alegría. No me molestaba lo que sucedía pero era demasiado para solo una mañana, aunque creo que por las fuerzas de Dashie sobre mí me acostumbrare rápidamente aunque no quiera

Esa mañana tuve que inventarle a mi familia la inmensa excusa para que no supieran el verdadero por qué de porque no llegue a casa anoche y estaba con Rainbow Dash

-¡yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! – fue lo único que dijo mi hermano, por alguna extraña razón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Luego de ducharnos y hacer mis quehaceres en el rancho (estando nosotras dos pude terminar muy rápido, pase un grato tiempo con ella) fuimos a la ciudad a celebrar nuestro primer día como pareja y mientras caminábamos nos preguntamos al unisonó

-¿le diremos a las chicas sobre nosotras?-

- la verdad es que no sé…-dije algo preocupada- se me había borrado totalmente de la memoria ese pequeño detalle

-yo quiero dejarlo en secreto, es mas "excitante"- dijo con alegría Dashie

- A ti siempre te ha gustado lo "excitante" pero esto es diferente, no podemos esconder a nuestras amigas algo tan importante como esto-

-pero es que yo no quiero que "esa" persona sepa lo nuestro-dijo casi en susurro Rainbow algo incomoda

-¿"esa" persona? ¿A quién te refieres?- pregunte extrañada

-¡HOLA CHICAS!- grito frente a nosotras la dulce Pinkie Pie quien nos dio un susto tan grande que nos caernos abrazadas

-¡PINKY!- gritamos al unisonó

-¡Que susto nos diste! ¡Estoy más impresionada que huevo frito! –

Nota de la autora: perdonen mi falta inspiración country la verdad es que no sé como mier….inventar ese tipo de frases.

-lo siento chicas es que no me di cuenta de que estuvieran tan unidas-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- de nuevo la impresión nos hace hablar al unisonó

-no solo porque hablan al unisonó sino también porque aunque a Dashie le fascina volar ella está aquí en tierra caminando a tu lado-

Quede en shock, esa era otra interrogatoria que se me había esfumado de la cabeza, Dashie es una Pegaso y yo solo soy una pony trabajadora, nunca podremos estar unidas en eso…yo no puedo retener a Dashie en el suelo…pero tampoco quiero que se aleje de mi lado y menos cuando ahora…

Esos pensamientos recorrían tan fuerte mi cabeza y mi corazón que estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas en el lomo de Dashie cuando…

-chicas ¿qué sucede?¿ Por qué con tan mala cara hoy?-

Era Twilight, la pony más inteligente y asertiva de Ponyville, quien me había salvado de un mar de lágrimas.

-No, no es nada Twilight es solo que estamos algo cansadas, ayer me quede toda la tarde y noche recogiendo manzanas con Aj

-aaaa entonces es por eso que no fueron al parque ayer-dijo con su chillona voz Pinky

-exacto, lo siento chicas he estado muy ocupada-

-no hay problema AJ te comprendemos, aunque hoy tendrás que pasar la tarde con nosotras en la Boutique de Rarity, nos haces falta, sin ti no será tan divertida la fiesta de té- dijo con su tan suya educación twilight

-aaaa pero- mire a Dashie con expresión interrogativa

Ella asintió. No es que no quiera ir a la fiesta de té pero…hoy quería pasar el día sola con Dashie

-no te preocupes, tenemos de aquí a la eternidad para estar juntas- me susurro al oído Dashie

-lo sé, gracias- apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras caminábamos hacía la boutique o por lo menos hasta que Twilight y Pinkie pie ( que caminaban frente a nosotras) se dieron vuelta y se pusieron a nuestros lados

"me siento tan agobiada" pensé

Cuando llegamos a la Boutique de Rarity todo ya estaba listo para la fiesta, aunque esta vez no al estilo de Pinkie pie sino al estilo Rarity

-¡Wow! ¡Qué sitio tan elegante!-dije

-prefiero el rancho- me miro de reojo sexymente Dashie

Reí traviesa

-AppleJack ¡tanto tiempo!-me saludo irónica Rarity- que bueno que hayas podido venir

- no es nada Rarity, unos siempre tiene que hacerse tiempo para los amigos-

-y veo que Rainbow a estado contigo-

-sí, gracias a ella estoy aquí tan temprano desocupada, me ayudo toda la tarde y noche de ayer y también esta mañana-

-es muy buena amiga Dashie- dijo con una sonrisa Rarity

-sí- sonreí mientras la miraba

Dashie hablaba con Futtershy, muy animadamente por lo cierto, no sé por qué pero siempre me he preguntado ¿por qué cuando Futtershy habla con Rainbow es mucho más tímida que con las demás? Es tan tímida al punto de ser coqueta, sonrojándose por cualquier cosa frente a ella

-¿Aj? ¿Te sucede algo? Estabas haciendo una mueca un poco enojada- me pregunto Twilight

-¿ah? No, no es nada, es solo que me entro algo al ojo-

-oigan chicas, hay algo que debo contarles- dijo misteriosa Rarity

Twilight, Pinkie Pie y yo nos juntamos en circulo hacía Rarity para escucharla, dejando a Fluttershy y Dashie de lado

-miren, es que en realidad necesito pedirles un favor-

-¡¿qué es?- pregunto emocionada Pinky

-necesito que durante un hora dejemos a Fluttershy a solas con Rainbow-

-¡¿Qué?-grite exaltada

-sssshhhh- me hicieron callar

-solo necesito que las dejamos solas- dijo Rarity

-¡¿y para qué?- pregunte ya molesta

- es que…no sé si debería contarles…-dijo dudosa la unicornio lila

-¡si no me dices Rarity no daré un paso fuera de tu boutique!- grite en susurro con mirada asesina

Las chicas se sorprendieron por mi reacción

-es que…Fluttershy se le quiero declarar a Rainbow-

-¡¿Qué?- grite en susurro nuevamente, tan afligida estaba que puse mis patas fronteras en la cara y la estire al bajarlas con mucha fuerza- ¡yo no hare eso!- me negué rotundamente

-¡¿pero por qué AJ?- pregunto estupefacta Rarity- ¡ellas se aman! ¿No lo vez?-apunto hacía la pareja que aún conversaba como si nada

-¡¿Amarse? ¡Ellas no se aman! ¡tal vez, Fluttershy sí pero Rainbow no!-

-mira Aj, sé que tú sientes algo por Rainbow pero tienes que dejarla ir, ella ama a Fluttershy- me dijo muy seria Twilight

-¡¿Qué? ¡Hay dios mío! ¡no puedo más ¡Rainbow!- grite y fui hasta ella

-¡Rainbow no!- gritaron las chicas creyendo que yo iba a decirle el secreto de Fluttershy

-¡¿Qué sucede AJ?- pregunto desconcertada Dashie

La tristeza me invadía, lo único que quería era irme y estar a solas con Dashie, no quería que nadie en esa habitación la mirara con los mismos ojos que yo.

Acariciaba su hombro con mi cabeza a ojos cerrados por la tristeza y las ganas de irme- solo quiero irme, vámonos por favor- mi voz se quebraba se notaba afligida

-¡¿chicas que sucedió?- pregunto también afligida Rainbow- ¡¿Qué le dijeron?

-¡¿nosotras? Nada- respondió nerviosa Rarity

-está bien nos vamos, pero por favor, mírame y dime que no ha sucedido nada malo- dijo por primera vez en su vida taciturna Rainbow Dash

-no, no ha sucedido nada malo, pero quiero irme, vámonos-le dije mirándole a los ojos

Yo no mentía, no era nada malo lo que me habían dicho por lo menos todo con lo respecto a que Fluttershy gustaba de Dashie, pero si era malo lo que me dijeron de que Dashie amaba a Flutter

-está bien- me sonrió cálidamente y envolvió su cuello en el mío en sinónimo de abrazo (un abrazo de ponys)

Nos fuimos inmediatamente, no sé que habrán estado hablando las chicas luego de nuestra partida pero…ya no me importa lo único que quiero es estar como ahora, caminando junto a Rainbow con su ala protegiéndome y mi cabeza en su hombro.


	3. Chapter 3

No sabía que hacer, no sabía ni siquiera como mirar a los ojos a Dashie, me daba tanta vergüenza lo recién sucedido que no sabía como explicárselo…

-dime la verdad…-escuche su dulce voz que me despertaba del revuelo de mis pensamientos-

Le conté todo, con gestos y señales mientras caminábamos a nuestro nidito de amor, mi lugar favorito, termine de contarle justo cuando llegamos y nos sentamos lado a lado en el pasto, ella me cubrió con su ala y se junto más a mí, yo me acomode en su hombro

-no te vez sorprendida-le dije extraña

-es que no me dijiste ninguna novedad- dijo preocupada- siempre he sabido que Fluttershy esta enamorada de mi, y también siempre he sabido que todos pensaban que yo también de ella, pero yo solo la amo como amiga nunca la he podido ver de otra forma, aunque lo intentara…-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con "aunque lo intentara"?- replique enfadada

-jajaja-su cara se acongojo- yo nunca pensé que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, siempre te he amado y muchas veces mi corazón ha sido roto a causa de ellos, así que también muchas veces trate de sacarte de mi mente por Fluttershy pero…no he podido en el momento que me lo impongo tu apareces y me vuelves a enamorar-

Quede congela ¡qué congelada! ¡Estaba roja hasta las orejas! Sus palabras quedaban grabadas en mí corazón con fuego, mi interior quemaba con tan dulces palabras dichas de una manera tan tímida y vergonzosa, no pude evitar girar su cara hacía mi y darle un apasionado beso

-¿vez que no puedo desenamorarme de ti?- me dijo jadeante y llena de rubor

-y más te vale que nunca lo hagas- la volví a besar

Ya anochecía y veíamos abrazadas la una a la otra como el sol se escondía.

-¿y que haremos con Fluttershy? Ella también es mi amiga y no podemos dejarla así como así…-dije como haciendo puchero, no quería que alguien que ama de esa manera a Dashie se acercara, aunque fuera Fluttershy- me estoy volviendo tan egoísta-suspire

-jajajaja, tendré que hablar con ella decirle sobre nosotras y luego tendremos que contarles a las chicas, y listo todo resuelto-

-no quiero que Fluttershy sufra ella te ama tanto como yo…-

-pero yo a quien amo es a ti, es inevitable que alguien salga lastimado cuando una relación comienza…-

-trata de no herirla tanto, incluso…-titubee un momento-si ella te pide besarla yo….te doy el permiso-

-gracias-sonrió,

Tomo mi rostro y cuando la primera estrella apareció ante nosotras me beso…de una manera tan sensual y dulce como nunca había sentido, nuestro amor crecía cada segundo y los deseos de unir nuestros cuerpos nos recorrían tan fuertemente que nos detenían de pensar, solo actuábamos…

-juntemos nuestras vaginas- me dijo jadeante Dashie luego de lamerme

-si-

Las juntamos y nos comenzamos a mover, la excitación, los gritos de "¡deseo más!", el tocarnos con locura, el descubrir cada vez más puntos de excitación en nuestros cuerpos nos hizo hacer el amor hasta el amanecer cuando mi último gritó orgásmico nos hizo caer por fin rendidas al pasto.

-ya es de día jaja- dijo una cansada Dashie

-sí, vamos a bañarnos-

-¿una vez más?- preguntó

-ok-

Luego de eso…

Dashie se fue de mi casa para ir a hablar con Fluttershy, estuve toda la mañana pidiéndole a la princesa Celestia que todo saliera bien…pero nunca me espere que las cosas terminarían así…


	4. Chapter 4

Nota de la autora: ¡perdónenme chicos! De verdad el capitulo anterior fue un desastre y los deje en nada, ¡lo siento! Pero esta vez no las decepcionare, espero que les guste, además desde ahora actualizare todas las semanas, los días lunes, bye! :3

Me fui muy nerviosa de la casa de Applejack, mi corazón latía a toda máquina y se me recogía del solo pensar en que tendría que hablar con Fluttershy algo tan delicado.

-no puedo, de verdad no puedo…-me dije negando con la cabeza

-¿q-que no puedes?- escuche una suave voz nerviosa frente a mi

-¡kyaaaa!- grité espantada y caí sobre mi trasero.

Era Fluttershy, quien me miraba como siempre de cabeza gacha y sonrojada, una pequeña sonrisa de su parte mostraba su inusual confianza en sí misma, yo podía leer su mirada, decía que sabía que yo la amaba y que esta sería el momento culminante que nos llevaría a nuestra relación feliz de por vida, mi fuerzas de negármele se desvanecían el amor y el dolor que ella siente por mí es el mismo que yo siento por Applejack, no puedo negármele.

-t-tengo que hablar contigo- susurro sin mirarme a los ojos

Me sorprendí, estaba tomando la iniciativa

-v-va-vamos a la casa de-de…de Rarity, ella-ella me la presto para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente-su color de piel ya no era amarillo pálido, era naranja fuego, eso me hizo recordar a Applejack, lo cual me hizo recordar lo mucho que la amaba -¡tengo que ser fuerte!- pensé

-¡OK, Vamos!- grité llena de energía, haciendo como si nada pasara.

Cuando vi el umbral de la boutique de Rarity, los nervios afectaron totalmente toda la determinación que me había creado en el camino hasta allí, perdí total esperanza de poder hablar como normalmente hago con ella.

Entramos y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse me hizo sobresaltar.

-¿estás bien? – me preguntó preocupada Futtershy

-jajaja…jejeje…sí… (creo)-susurre al final

-mira, Rainbow Dash…yo…- y comenzó a hablar

-¡Dios no lo digas!- grité aterrada tapándome los oídos y dejándome caer sobre mis posaderas al suelo-¡no lo digas! ¡ya lo sé todo! ¡ya sé que me amas y todo eso!

-Rainbow Dash…- sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, ella no es tonta, sabía todo lo que ese berrinche significaba- perdóname- la escuche decir nuevamente con cabeza gacha…pero esta vez…esta vez el aura a su alrededor era diferente, mostraba rabia e indignación

Fluttershy corrió hacía a mí y me besó apasionadamente arrinconándome contra la pared, me comenzó a tocas en partes prohibidas sin ningún pudor. Ya no la reconocía, ya no era la tierna Fluttershy tímida y abstraída, era una Fluttershy que me miraba lujuriosa mientras me tocaba y me arrinconaba sin posibilidad alguna de escapar.

Esta clase de sexo era totalmente distinto a como es con Applejack, me daba asco, miedo y dolor…quería que esto terminara pronto, que ella parara y se diera cuenta de su error

-Dashie…Dashie- decía mientras jadeaba entre los besos, lamidas, mordías y toques que me daba- t-te amo, te amo, t-te amo tanto…yo…yo no puedo dejarte ir…no puedo dejarte ir, te amo más que a mi vida, por favor….no me dejes sola- me besó, y al detenerse las lágrimas caían llenas de dolor de sus ojos, recorriendo su cara con vergüenza, me soltó y me dijo que me fuera.

-Flutter…yo…yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga…yo siempre ¡siempre! Desde que eramos niñas prometí que te protegería, que estaría contigo y nunca dañaría tu corazón, pero ahora…¡Dime! ¡dime! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para sanar tu corazón?-yo también ahora, estaba llorando- No puedo entregarte mi corazón…tu sabes perfectamente a quien le pertenece pero…si hay algo que pueda hacer para curarte y que todo vuelva a la normalidad yo…-no pude terminar de hablar cuando…

-¡ten sexo conmigo! ¡hasme el amor como se lo haces a Applejack!-

Quede anonadada, nunca me espere de Fluttershy esas palabras, pero si era eso lo que me pedía yo…no me negaría…la comprendía y si yo estuviera en su lugar…pediría exactamente lo mismo.

Abrace su espalda con dulzura, mientras ella seguía llorando sentada, la levante y me la lleve con ternura a la cama de Rarity. Ni siquiera pensé en el lugar donde estábamos, ya lo había olvidado ni tampoco me importaba, ella me pidió que le hiciera el amor como se lo hago a Applejack, y se lo haría exactamente como se lo hago: con amor y sin importar donde, si ella me pide que la amara en frente de todos yo lo haría sin dudarlo.

Pasé la noche con Fluttershy entre mis brazos, acariciando sus pechos y su entrepiena, metiendo mi casco en su interiro y conectando nuestras vaginas con suaves roses hasta llegar al orgasmo, yo no sentía los mismos sentimientos que Fluttershy al tocarnos, lo sentía una obligación y si no era Aj nunca podría disfrutarlo, al final de la noche no pude evitar llorar mientras ella dormía por el cansancio, me bañe y me fui antes de que despertara.

Vi a Rarity cuando me devolvía a mi casa, le pregunte donde había pasado la noche y ella con mucho rubor me dijo que con Twilight, escuche sin interés y me fui volando hasta casa, no quería saber nada de nadie, solo de Aj pero luego de eso…nunca más podría mirarle a los ojos, la había engañado….


	5. Chapter 5

¡Siento la demora! Ha habido tantos cambios en mi vida hoy en día que no he podido escribir nada, de verdad perdónenme, y bueno aquí el capitulo 5.

-He pasado toda la mañana buscando a Dashie chicas ¿Saben donde esta?- le pregunte a mis amigas Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, todas negaron con la cabeza

-¿Estará enferma? ¿Tú qué crees Fluttershy? Tú fuiste la última en estar con ella- pregunto la pony de cabellos morados y mechones lilas

-bueno…-dijo con tu voz tímida- luego de que hablamos en la casa de Rarity y pasamos la noche allá…-

-¡¿Qué pasaron la noche juntas?- grité exaltada

-¡Aj!- me gritaron las chicas

-No puedes ser así de entrometida ¡Es su vida!- me gritó indignada Rarity

-bueno…la cosa es que no la he visto…-terminó de hablar Fluttershy

Yo estaba impactada ¡¿Qué maldiciones estaba sucediendo aquí? ¡¿Qué es eso de que pasaron la noche juntas? Y ¡¿Qué es eso de qué no me entremeta? ¡Dashie es mi novia no la de ella!

-Oye Dashie, ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Ahora Fluttershy y Dashie, son novias- dijo algo avergonzada pero feliz Twilight

-¡¿Qué eso es imposible?- grité ya en la desesperación

-Sí, si es posible, ayer me declare a Dashie y descubrimos que nuestro amor era mutuo…-dijo con ese típico aire de enamorada Fluttershy hasta con un poco de orgullo

-¡Eso es imposible!¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, negándome rotundamente a ese hecho-¡Estás mintiendo!

-No, yo no miento- respondió sorprendida Fluttershy- es por eso que ayer estuvimos juntas- ésta agacho la cabeza avergonzada y con rubor en sus mejillas, pero veía su sonrisa ¡SOLO QUERÍA MATARLA ESTABA SEGURA DE QUE ESTABA MIENTIENDO!

-¡No es verdad! ¡Mientes!- salí corriendo de la pastelería

-¡Aj!- gritaron mis amigas

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué tan escéptica a aceptar la relación de las chicas?-pregunto muy preocupada Twilight- No tiene nada de malo verdad ¿No?

-Sí, no tiene nada de malo- respondió Rarity acercando con ternura la cabeza de Twilight a su pecho, dándole un beso en su frente

-Tal vez a Aj no le agradan este tipo de relaciones- mencionó Fluttershy

-¡Pues tendrá que aceptarlo! ¡Son nuestras vidas no las de ella!- gritó enfadada Rarity

Luego de lo sucedido, yo corrí y corrí sin parar, miraba al cielo con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos, pero sin poder hacer nada ¡No podía alcanzarla! ¡Por más que deseara nunca podría llegar a ella!

-¡Nunca podre tenerte si tú no vienes a mí! ¡Rainbow Dash!- esta vez yo relinchaba sin control el dolor me controlaba y no sabía ni a donde iba- ¡Tú dijiste que me amabas! ¡¿Dónde estás ahora que te necesito? ¡Dime la verdad por favor! ¡KyAAAAAAAAAA!- caí a un precipicio- ¡Auch! ¡Me rompí una pierna…no podre subir…

Seguía llorando… ¡¿Acaso esto podría empeorar? ¿Sera verdad todo lo que dijo Fluttershy? ¿Acaso Dashie de verdad la había aceptado? ¿Acaso yo solo fui un juego para ella? ¿Estuvo conmigo por pena? ¡¿Pero como esos tan hermosos recuerdos pueden volverse tan dolorosos de un momento para otro? ¡Quiero morir en este momento!

-¡AJ! ¡APPLE JACK!- escuche gritar desde la cima del precipicio y de repente de éste apareció la Pegaso celeste, quien al aterrizar tenía el cuerpo sudado, la cara preocupada y estaba toda desaliñada- ¡Apple Jack! ¿Estás bien?- se iba a acercar cuando

-¡No te acerques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- le grité enfurecida-¡Prefiero morir aquí a que me toques!

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué dices eso?- exclamó Dashie alarmada

-¡¿Es verdad qué pasaste la noche con Fluttershy?- le pregunté a secas

Dashie quedo atónita, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertas, me miraba muy afligida y resignada agacho la cabeza y se echo a llorar.

-¡Sí, si pase la noche con ella!- me gritó

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN DASHIE! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?- LE GRITÉ EXASPERADA


	6. Chapter 6

El dolor destrozaba mi corazón, todo mi cuerpo se había ensuciado por aquella traición…sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras, todo se había convertido en nada más que mentiras que podrían mi cuerpo tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-por favor Aj…-dijo Dashie con lágrimas recorriendo su cara- déjame ayudarte…por favor

-¡No! ¡No quiero nada de ti! ¡No quiero más suciedad de tu parte!-le grite llena de dolor- ¡Prefiero morir aquí sola, qué estar contigo!

-No digas eso…por favor no lo digas…me hieres…-Dashie no era la misma de siempre, estaba débil y fatigada, y aunque era yo la herida el dolor que veía en sus azules ojos era más grande que el mío

-Dashie…-por fin me di cuenta- tú… ¿lo hiciste con ella por obligación?-

El silenció calmo el tenso ambiente, pero el suave asentir de cabeza gacha de Dashie me ilumino, hizo que toda esa suciedad se fuera, y por fin pude respirar aire puro, y no lleno de amargura y sufrimiento

-Lo siento…Fluttershy me obligo…y yo no pude negarme… de verdad perdóname-Dashie se acerco a mi lentamente, y eso me impacientaba, lo único que quería era tenerla entre mis brazos nuevamente. Cuando llego a mi lado, lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro, odiaba el hecho de que había estado con otra sin mí consentimiento, pero yo ya la había perdonado y no me contuve de tirarla al suelo y abrazarla.

-¡Perdóname!- estallo en llantos Dashie- ¡Yo te amo a ti y a nadie más! ¡Créeme!-

-Sí, si te creo…yo también no amo a nadie más que a ti- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello-

Luego de un largo tiempo entre besos y caricias, tuvimos que parar, por dos cosas: mi pierna se estaba hinchado por el esguince y no podíamos ir más allá con mi pierna así y en un lugar tan feo e incomodo

Pase dos días en el hospital, con Dashie a toda hora, las chicas vinieron a visitarme varias veces y se sorprendieron de que Dashie estuviera conmigo y no con su "noviecisita" Fluttershy, Dashie quería decirles a las chicas de nuestra relación, pero aunque yo también quería la detuve, Fluttershy es nuestra amiga y creo que ella misma debería ser la que le dijera a todos que había mentido sobre su relación con Dashie.

De todas maneras gente antes que nuestras amigas se dieron cuenta, como mi enfermera o la viejecita Pony de al lado que nos pillo más de una vez besándonos o con Dashie sobre mí.

Muchas cosas nos faltan por superar, pero eso solo ara que nuestro amor crezca ¿No, Rainbow Dash?


	7. Chapter 7

El tiempo ha pasado y mi relación con Rainbow Dash se ha estabilizado bastante, y aunque pocos saben de nuestra situación (porque una Pegaso amarilla no sé a atrevido a decir la verdad sobre su supuesta relación con MI Dashie) nosotras CASI vivimos juntas y ya tenemos hasta nuestras mañas y rutinas:

REGLAS DE NUESTRO AMOR:

1.-Los paseos juntas se hacen en tierra (lo siento por no poder volar, pero a cambio te acompañare 3 veces por semana a tus entrenamientos de vuelo)

2.-NADA, pero NADA de: conversaciones, paseos, salidas, comidas, etc con la PER…lo siento Fluttershy

3.-Con nuestras amigas (por ahora) hay que comportarnos normal, tratando de disminuir los coqueteos (aunque no se prohíben completamente /)

4.-Noches de amor fogoso (emmmm emmm aún no tenemos un lugar) aunque suene totalmente desquiciado "donde caigamos"

5.- TODO se conversa, NADA se oculta

6.- amarnos para siempre (esta es la más importante)

Estas reglas están pegadas en los refrigeradores de cada una, para leerlas cada día al hacernos las comidas.

-Oye Aj, te he visto muy contenta estos días, rebosas energías todos los días, nos podrías decir una vez por todas ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan animada siempre?- pregunto la suspicaz Twilight quien hace ya tiempo sospechaba algo entre mi y Rainbow

-jajajaja ¡Pero qué dices Twilight! ¡Yo siempre reboso energía!- ya se me hacía fácil mentir con naturalidad, eso no me enorgullecía pero serbia bastante

-y otras cosas- susurro a mi lado Dashie mientras tomaba una taza de té

-¡Cállate estúpida!- le replique en susurro con un golpe

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Nunca es TANTA la energía que tienes Aj! ¡Y tú también Dashie!- replicó Rarity, su sexto sentido no le fallaba- hay algo que siempre te mantiene con una sonrisa tonta en la cara

-jajaja tan chistosa como siempre Rarity- menciono enfadada Dashie- la verdad es que si tengo a "alguien" que me hace sentir bien todos los días

-¡¿Alguien?- nos exaltamos todas, no sé porque yo también me asuste

-Sip, alguien- me miro de reojo seximente, me sonroje hasta las orejas, baje mi sombrero y concentre mi rostro en mi té

-¡Ah! Te debes referir a tu novia ¿No? Fluttershy ¿No?- dijo tranquilizando a Pinkie pie y a Twilight, Rarity

-¡¿Qué?- exclamamos Dashie y yo

-¿Qué no te referías a eso Dashie?- pregunto preocupada Twilight- ¿es tú novia no? ¿Seguro que es ella quien te mantiene en ese estado de corazones por doquier?

-¡pues claro que no!- exclamo enfadada- ¡Ella no es la que siempre me mantiene feliz!

-¡Dashie!- regaño Rarity a Dashie- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es tú novia! ¡Y la amas! ¿O no?-

-¡No, no la amo! ¡Y no es mi novia!-

Nuestras caras no pasaron la estupefacción solo por la contestación de Dashie a lo dicho sino también porque era la pegaso de cabellos rosas quien cruzaba la entrada de la pastelería en esos momentos


	8. Chapter 8

-Así que…no me amas- hablo con tristeza la pegazo de cabellos rosas

Dashie la miraba afligida, no sabía que contestar a su amiga, pero más temprano que tarde recordó la angustia que había pasado por la mentira y el abuso sexual de ésta.

-¡Si no te amo!- respondió en un poderoso grito, todas nos sobresaltamos- ¡Y menos de esa forma! ¡Y lo sabes perfectamente!- Dashie se bajo de su asiento y se acerco imponente a Fluttershy

-¡Rainbow Dash!- grito regañando Twilight - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

-¡Es que ya estoy más que harta de todo esto! ¡Yo y Fluttershy no somos novias! ¡Ella no es mi pareja! ¡Es mi amiga!- Rainbow miro amenazante a Fluttershy- ¡Vamos, diles que lo que dije es cierto!

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Alguna clase de broma?!- pregunto Rarity, indignada por aquella tan rara escena

-Cállate Rarity, lo que dice Dashie es verdad, ellas no son pareja, son ustedes las únicas que creen eso…-respondí taciturna, tratando de tranquilizarme y tranquilizarlas, pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba, mis manos tiritaban y el té de la taza que sostenía manchaba por todas partes con sus gotas, las chicas más se preocupaban

-¡Vamos dilo! ¡Di la maldita verdad!- gritaba Dashie, ya no podía aguantar más

-Yo…-respondió como siempre tímidamente Fluttershy- yo…te amo, ¡Y tú también me amas! ¡¿Por qué me tratas así?!-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntamos totalmente fuera de nuestras casillas Dashie y yo

-¡¿Pero qué mierda dices?! ¡Nosotras nunca tuvimos nada y nunca lo tendremos! ¡Yo amo a….-interrumpí a Dashie con mis palabras

-Me ama a mi…-me acerque a Fluttershy lenta pero imponentemente- y eso lo sabes, desde el principio que Dashie y yo hemos tenido que ocultar nuestra relación a quienes amamos para no herir aún más tus fervientes sentimientos hacía Dashie. Pero este juego llego a su fin, la mentira la estás haciendo cada vez más grande y Dashie y yo no queremos ser ya parte de esto, es hora de que aceptes la verdad, y nos dejes en paz….-

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué tu y Dashie sois….?- pregunto de lo más sorprendida Twilight

-Sí, somos pareja, y nos amamos a más no poder- dije con ternura y luego acaricie con gentileza a mi amor la cual me respondió su amor

-Wow, de todas maneras, ustedes también hacen linda pareja, lo aceptamos- dijo Rarity con alegría y las demás asintieron

-¡Eso es imposible!- grito Fluttershy rompiendo el ambiente de tranquilidad- ¡Yo jamás lo aceptare!- y salió corriendo por donde llego con lagrimas en los ojos

¿Qué sucederá con Fluttershy? ¿Qué hará con su corazón totalmente destrozado?


	9. Chapter 9

Los besos iban y venían, las caricias se espacian por todo el cuerpo aumentando cada vez más la temperatura, nos uníamos en cuerpo y alma esa linda tarde verano, en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto cuando….

-¡Hermanita! ¡La abuela te llama!- gritaba Apple Bloom desde las escaleras

-maldición- susurre frustrada-¡Ya voy!

-AAAhhh- se quejo Dashie- No te vayas...- me decía con un tierno y sensual puchero- si te quedas…- se acerco a mi oído y me susurro cosas malillas, haciendo que me sonrojara por completo

-¡Apple Bloom!- grite

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió mi hermana

-¡Dile a la abuela que estoy ocupada!- y seguí con mi dulce tarea: "llenar de amor a mi arcoíris de alegría"

-¡Apple Jack!- grito con su voz de viejita mi abuela- ¡Baja si no quieres que suba y te deje en vergüenza con tu arcoíris de alegría!-

Mi abuela, sin saber como ya se había enterado de todo…Creo que ella es capaz de ver a través de mí…

-¡Mierda!-bese por última vez a mi amor- ¡Sorry! Me tengo que ir, será mejor que te vayas por la ventana s no quieres pasar una vergüenza allá abajo-

-Awwwww eres un amor, pero bajo contigo querida, saludare a tu abuela antes de irme-me dio un besito en la mejilla, nos acomodamos y bajamos juntas

A pasado dos días desde el incidente con Fluttershy, y en esos días no hemos visto ni la punta de la cola rosa de la per….es decir de nuestra amiga Fluttershy…

Debo aceptar que la rabia no se me ha pasado, nunca olvidare él mal rato y el dolor que nos causo con todo su escándalo, si no fuera Fluttershy ese alguien que trato de robarme a Dashie…nunca la perdonaría, pero es ella, y espero, de verdad ¡espero! que cuando las cosas se arreglen y calmen, perdonarla y ser como éramos antes…

Ojala que eso sea pronto, ya que me he dado cuenta que mi Dashie a estado extraña últimamente, le afecta demasiado lo sucedido con Fluttershy…¡y no soy la única que lo nota!

Ya no vuela tanto como antes, anda a pie a todas partes, apenas habla y tengo que estar buscándola casi siempre, porque se me pierde y siempre la encuentro durmiendo en algún rincón de Equestria.

-Aj, ya me voy, ¡Adios!- se despidió Dashie y se fue CAMINANDO a la ciudad

Decidí arreglar todo en ese momento con mis propias pezuñas y luego de no ver a Dashie en el horizonte me fui derechito a la casa de Fluttershy.

-¡Fluttershy!- golpee- ¡Fluttershy!

Seguí así como 5 veces la puerta y nadie contesto….

De repente y muy lentamente me abrió Angel, con una cara más seria de lo normal, y al verme me cerró la puerta en un dos por tres en toda mi cara.

Algo enojada hable a través de la puerta:

-Mira Angel, quiero que le digas esto a Fluttershy y quiero que le quede bien claro ¡Yo amo a Dashie! Y no la cambiaría por nada, por mucho que Fluttershy como amiga, nunca se la entregaría ¡ya que ella me eligió a mí! Y nunca…nunca podría renunciar a ella, ya que, yo también sufrí cuando mi amor no era correspondido…Fluttershy, eres mi amiga y no quiero que terminen esas cosas, por favor si de verdad quieres arreglar las cosas, por nuestra amistad, la de las 5, por favor ven a mi casa a las 9:00 tendremos una fiesta, muy pequeña personal, solo para que entre todas hablemos las cosas con claridad…-

Me fui con pocas esperanzas de que Fluttershy se presentara…


	10. Chapter 10

Los preparativos de la fiesta los empezamos desde temprano con mi Dashie, un poco cansadas y desanimadas, pero aún así tratábamos de animarnos pensando que esta noche todo se arreglaría entre las 7, que esta noche por fin podríamos volver a juntarnos como antes y seguir divirtiéndonos como las grandes amigas que somos.

Llego la hora acordada para la celebración, y una a una comenzaron a llegar nuestras amigas, y cuando ya solo faltaba que solo una de nosotras, la más importante para todas en ese momento, cruzara por el umbral de la puerta decorada con globos y serpentinas de mi casa, nuestros cuerpos se tensaron, rogando al cielo que por favor apareciera la cola rosa aquella Pony, que a pesar de haberme causado mucho daño, seguía queriendo, ya que, ella siempre había estado en momentos de gran estrés para mi, apoyándome….

Recuerdo cuando se quedo toda la noche cuidando junto a mí a mi cachorro enfermo, cuando me ayudo a salvar a una oveja que se había roto una patita, cuando necesitaba que alguien me calmara cuando peleaba con mi hermano, cuando me sentía frustrada por no poder hacer todo el trabajo por mi cuenta…todas sus gentiles palabras siempre eran fuente de paz y amor.

La esperanza de que se desaparecía cuando el reloj cucú del living de mi casa toco las doce y nuestros corazones se llenaron de tristeza, agachamos nuestras cabezas, resignadas, pero alguien toco a la puerta, a pesar de estar abierta, y vimos como sonreía la Pony de cabellos rosas con lagrimas en los ojos…

Impactadas no supimos que hacer, pero nos sorprendimos cuando fue Fluttershy la que dio el primer paso, corriendo hacía mi y Dashie y abrazándonos desde los cuellos

-¡AMIGAS! ¡DE VERDAD NO SABEN CUANTO LAS QUIERO! ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! ¡DE VERDAD QUIERO QUE SEAIS MUY FELICES! ¡LES DOY TODAS MIS BENDICIONES!-

No pude evitar llorar y corresponder el abrazo, al igual que Dashie, ya todo estaba perdonado y el camino de la vida podíamos seguir recorriendo lo juntas, porque la magia de la amistad es muy fuerte y contigo a mi lado no hay obstáculo que no pueda vencer ¿No es así Rainbow Dash?

FIN

PD: EL próximo año iremos a secundaria, no sé qué nuevas aventuras nos traiga todo esto…

Atte: AJ

* * *

><p>bueno sé que es muy corto, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurrió otro final, además ya he alargado demasiado esta historia y si la sigo alargando quien sabe si me da la locura y la termino mal XD<p>

gracias de verdad a todos los fanáticos de esta hermosa pareja y que les haya gustado la historia

de verdad que fui una pionera al escribir la primera historia lesbica de MLP en español, me siento orgullosa de ello aunque el trabajo no haya sido el mejor ni el más perfecto...

gracias a todo de mucho corazón y espero que pronto se me ocurran más ideas y aventuras paras las pony, eso si ya en secundaria...seria interesante...creo XD jajajaj

bye bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Secondo Finale

La velada llegaba ya casi a su fin, y aún con el corazón en las pezuñas esperábamos la llegada de aquella pony de cabellos rosas, esperábamos que su carita tímida se deslumbrara por el umbral de aquella puerta para que viera el perdón en nuestros ojos y volviéramos a ser lo de antes. Pero el tiempo se acababa y mi orgullo de vaquera no le daría más de una oportunidad. De verdad, no sé si eran los nervios y la desesperación la que me hacía pensar de esa manera…

-Tranquilízate Aj, llegara lo sé- decía Twilight tratando de mejorar mi aura, pero su tono preocupado no lograba su objetivo.

-media hora más y esto se acaba, lo siento chicas, pero aunque esto sea una fiesta, si no disfrutamos y no llegamos a nuestro objetivo, será mejor que acabe lo más pronto posible- mi tono era fuera de mí, realmente no era yo la que hablaba, sino, mi rabia, mis ganas de zarandear a aquella pony que se hacía de rogar al no llegar.

De repente sentí un golpe a mi costado, era Dashie, quien con una cara de muy pocos amigos me empujaba en silencio hacía un lugar donde podríamos conversar a solas.

-Dime- rompió el silencio- ¿Qué estupidez te sucede? – me dijo en un tono agrio y desconforme

-¿por qué lo dices?- respondí igual de agria

-Esta no eres tú, ¿Qué es este tipo de actitud? ¿No se supone que esta era una fiesta de perdón? ¿Qué íbamos a esperar lo necesario?- no respondí nada, solo desvíe la mirada- Sabes que en la relación yo soy la menos paciente, pero si estas a mi lado esperaría todo lo necesario, como hice contigo, porque este perdón es para eso mismo, para poder ser más felices de lo que somos…-

La silencie con un beso, ya no comprendía nada de mi misma y creí que en sus labios encontraría la respuesta y la tranquilidad, pero fue así y rompí a llorar.

-Ya no sé qué me pasa, el amarte tanto de alguna manera me sana y me corrompe al mismo tiempo, y es que…- acaricio con su pezuña mi mejilla y conecto nuestras miradas- si no te amara como lo hago, hace rato que nada de esto me hubiera importado y podría perdonar a Fluttershy de corazón. Pero es que te amo, y ella te corrompió, perdóname…también es mi amiga, pero no puedo perdonarla del todo…

Los ojos de Dashie se abrieron como dos platos, sosteniendo mi mejilla, aún sin cortar el tacto, pero impresionada por mis más oscuros pensamientos…creí por un segundo que todo lo que habíamos creado se acabaría pero solo me abrazo en silencio y luego de esos momentos me dejo en la oscuridad de esa habitación.

Totalmente desolada, no supe qué hacer, me quede congelada en el momento en que se retiro de la habitación sin dirigirme la palabra… ¿Qué sucederá con lo que construimos? Me preguntaba desconsolada entre sollozos que solo yo quería escuchar, de verdad, prefería hundirme en aquella oscuridad y no volver a ver a mi arcoíris de felicidad…

Salí de allí impactada, no podía creer que Aj tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos, pero aunque no los entendía ni los justificaba, tenía que comprenderla de alguna manera, siempre, siempre estaría de su lado, aunque fuera mi amiga de toda la vida la que estuviera del otro lado…

Mientras… en el eterno camino de dudas de Fluttershy

Recordaba mi primer encuentro con Dashie mientras caminaba, como siempre había deseado su felicidad y su amor desde las sombras, como ocultaba mis sentimientos tras mis actos, de algún modo siempre supe que ella sabia mis intenciones pero nunca me atreví a declárame… mi personalidad no me dejaba más bien mi estúpido corazón débil

Cointinuara….


	12. Chapter 12

Seconde finale:

Sí, era mi maldito débil corazón el que siempre me impedía el poder declararme, el terrible miedo a ser dañada me quitaba el sueño al solo intentar pensar en declararme y es que siempre sido tan débil… siempre me he rendido sin más, nunca lucho por lo que amo, y por dejar pasar el tiempo y no decidirme a hacerlo su corazón conoció a alguien más la cual, por su hermosura y alma, nunca, desde el primer momento, se digno a rechazarle, la acepto con todo, y vi ante mis ojos como la arrebataban de mí lado, a ella, lo único que me daba fuerzas para seguir con vida, lo único que me daba fuerzas para enfrentar a este gran mundo que me llena de miedo.

La locura me alcanzo dentro de mi desesperación e hice cosas que jamás debieran ser perdonadas, pero ellas, aún así, estaban dispuestas a hacerlo -"¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Tengo que darles mis bendiciones! ¡Por el gran amor que le tengo! Y porque lo único que quiero es que sea feliz…- pensaba ya a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada de aquella casa…

Y entre a aquella casa, pase mis rosas cabellos por aquel umbral y solo escuche como Dashie decía:

-Esto se acaba aquí, recibirá el pendón pero solo de mi parte….-

Mí corazón se tambaleo por un momento, se congelo de la impresión, pero era de esperarse, corrompí aquello que más amaba y era normal que no perdonara, aprecio que por lo menos haya intentado.

-No te preocupes Dashie, es normal que no me perdone, le cause un gran dolor, con tu perdón y su aceptación nuevamente al grupo, me basta y me sobra… es lo único que puedo pedir- fue lo primero que dije luego de mucho tiempo sin haber cruzado palabra con mis amigas. Y no pude ser más feliz, había recibido el perdón de todas al ver sus ojos radiantes, aunque cubiertos de lágrimas, y una gran sonrisa en sus caras….

Todas corrieron a abrazarme y sentí como la culpa desaparecía…

Escuche ruidos afuera, y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, Salí de mi triste escondite y vi como todas se abrazaban con amor, me conmovió aquella escena, no contuve más y me lance hacía ellas.

-¡Mi querida Flutter! ¡¿Cómo pensé en no perdonarte?! ¡Perdóname tú a mí! ¡ Seamos felices todas juntas, no dejemos que nada nos separe!-

-Aj…- susurro tímida Fluttershy

-¡YUJU! ¡Esa es mi Apple Jack!- Dashie no pudo el contener lanzárseme y llenarme de besos, y las chicas estallaron en risas

Por fin los malos sentimientos entre nosotras se esfumaron, y la magia de la amistad continuo en pie, intacta, como siempre nos encargaríamos que estuviera.

Ya que , contigo a mi lado cualquier montaña en nuestro camino es una simple piedra ¿No Dashie? Te Amo

* * *

><p>¿Así esta mejor? espero que sí, porque de verdad me dolió el haberles fallado, tuve que hacer algo en cuanto mi amigo Boltfan me dejo su comentario, y es que él aunque no le gusto mucho el final, creo que para nada y no me lo dijo directamente pero lo note entre lineas, igual acepto mi decisión y por alguien con ese corazón y por todos ustedes tenía que hacer almo mejor, algo que de verdad valga lo que unos lectores de MLP valen jajajaj creo que exagero<p>

bueno los quiero bye bye!


End file.
